Noah
Noah is a supporting character from Season 5 of The Walking Dead. He is a kind-hearted young man who joins Rick Grimes' group of survivors after escaping from Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta, Georgia. He is portrayed by Tyler James Williams. History Nothing is known about Noah's life before the zombie outbreak, but during the apocalypse he and his family were relatively safe in their walled-in neighbourhood of Shirewilt Estates in Richmond, Virginia. At some point, Noah's uncle left the safety of their community and didn't come back, leading to Noah and his father to go looking for him. Their search took them to Atlanta where they ran afoul of the surviving remnants of the Atlanta Police Department led by Dawn Lerner. Noah was taken to Grady Memorial Hospital while his father was left to die in the city. Noah would spend about a year at the hospital as a ward until the arrival of Beth Greene. He and Beth would become fast friends and attempted to escape the hospital together, but Beth was recaptured while Noah managed to flee. As fortune would have it, Noah would soon encounter Daryl Dixon and Carol Peletier, two people from Beth's former group. At first, Noah attempted to steal weapons from them, but after the pair saved his life he asked for their help in saving Beth. Noah later met with Rick Grimes and informed his group of the situation at the hospital. They devised a plan to take two of Dawn's officers hostage and exchange them for Beth, but when the exchange went ahead, Dawn tried to force Rick's group to hand Noah back to her too. This led to a confrontation between Beth and Dawn that left both of them dead. Without Dawn in charge, the hospital survivors allowed Rick's group to leave and Noah with them. Rick's people would later take Noah back home to Richmond, but when they got there they found that Shirewilt Estates had been ransacked, with everyone there either dead or undead. During this time, Tyreese Williams was bitten by a zombie and would bleed to death. Following Richmond, the group lost their transportation and were forced to walk down a desolate highway towards Washington. The journey very nearly killed them, but whilst they took shelter from the weather in a barn, they were approached by Aaron from the community of Alexandria. After lengthy discussion, the group accompanied Aaron back to Alexandria and were welcomed into the community. While there, Noah decided that he wanted to contribute to Alexandria's long-term survival and spoke to Reg Monroe about becoming an architect. Death In the episode "Spend", Noah accompanies Glenn, Tara, Eugene, Aiden and Nicholas on a run to an electrical supply store to find micro-inverters to maintain Alexandria's power grid. During the run, disaster strikes after Aiden shoots a grenade being worn by a zombified soldier. As walkers flood the store, the survivors run for a revolving door leading outside but become trapped with zombies on both sides. In panic, Nicholas forces his side of the door open to get out, but this allows the zombies to breach Noah and Glenn's side. Glenn gets free and tries to pull Noah out with him, but the undead drag Noah back into the revolving door where they tear him apart and eat him. Category:TV Characters Category:TV Deaths Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:The Walking Dead Category:Innocent Victims Category:Heroes Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Violent Deaths Category:Painful Deaths Category:Torn Apart Category:Death by Consumption